The Only Woman for Khan
by ShadowhunterTrickster
Summary: Khan had known her since they were children. She was his one true love, throughout his whole life. What will he do when he realizes her pod is missing? Worse, what will he do when he sees her on the Enterprise just as he's taken prisoner? Can he follow his plan? Based on an RP. Please read and review :) Shout out to my RP buddy and bestie Jenna, who is the model for Khan's love.
1. Chapter 1

Khan had just "surrendered" to Captain Kirk, and was lying on the bed in his cell thinking. He had asked for the lights to be turned off so he could get some rest. On his back with his head cradled by one arm, the other resting on his stomach he allowed himself to remember.

Remember her long strawberry blonde hair; her pale, smooth skin dotted with freckles under her chin, on her upper arms, and- his favorites- right by her belly button. Dark little stars on the white sky of her body. Her little pink lips that he so loved to stroke with his long fingers. Her small cute nose that scrunched when she got angry with him. Khan knew every detail. Brilliant blue eyes that rivaled the oceanic sky of the Planet Solstice, framed by naturally long and dark lashes; dimpled smile when she grinned, perfect teeth, and delicate feminine hands that could work magic on everything they touched. Most especially him.

Those hands knew every inch of him and they could command him like a puppet. They could relax him with a touch, lull him to sleep with a massage, show affection with a stroke against his cheek, and bring him to mind numbing orgasm with a squeeze. He loved those hands and the woman they belonged to. The high and mighty, genetically superior in every way Khan bowed his head at this woman like she was a queen. She _was_ his queen. His perfect mate. Together now for 314 years.

Here in this darkened cell Khan could pretend he was back in their home with her, watching her rewrite her sonnets and invent things. She always loved tinkering, with technology and words. She was his little wordsmith. His love would whisper little poems in his ear and hide naughty notes for him. He loved playing that game…following each note until he came to whatever scene she had created for them.

Bliss.

While letting himself reminisce Khan had almost fallen into slumber. He was pulled from his calming thoughts by the sounds of footsteps. Most likely the captain, come to threaten him or something dull like that. Khan remained still, eyes closed. The lights in his cell were brought up slowly and he spoke without looking, "It is quite rude to interrupt someone's rest."

"Lunch Harrison. If you don't want it I'll just give it away," said a feminine voice.

Khan's eyes shot open. His heart started racing.

No…no…no… It couldn't be. He forced his head to turn slowly and he gasped.

_Her._

Khan sat up and stared in disbelief. He let himself show true emotion through his mask.

"Jenna…"

He walked towards the glass until his nose was almost touching it_. There she was.._. His love. His queen. _His Jenna. _

"Jenna? My name isn't Jenna. It's Sophie" The woman before him frowned slightly. She was wearing a Science Blue Starfleet dress, her hair (that perfect hair…), was over her left shoulder in a long braid while her bangs framed her face; the longest part gently curling a few inches below her chin. There was no way this woman wasn't his Jenna. No one else in the universe looked like her, sounded like her, or gave him the look she was giving him right now. Confusion and wonder rolled together. He'd received that look often enough.

She was staring. Answer her.

"No…your name is Jenna. I thought…" He pressed a hand against the glass. "I thought I'd lost you…" His voice became harder. "How did you come aboard this ship?" How was she here? He had planned on killing everyone on this vessel but how could he with her here? Her pod had been missing when the disgraceful Admiral had shown them to Khan as a bargaining chip.

He had let his emotions boil over when he had counted.

_"71…there's only 71! Where's the last?!" Khan screamed his eyes frantic as he looked around the room then back to Marcus who was just standing there coldly._

_"There was only 72 including yours, son. I don't know where the last is, if there even is one. Now, look here," he came closer to Khan. "Here's your crew, your "family", they're safe like I said. If you want 'em to stay that way you'd better get back to working on my ship."_

_Khan grit his teeth and balled his fists. He wanted so badly to kill this man, to watch him bleed slowly to death; he wanted to watch the light go out of his eyes and know…Khan wanted him to **know** the pain he was putting him through. He swore that this Admiral, this, this, god he couldn't even consider him a man…he would pay. Dearly. But for know he had to cooperate. So he forced himself to calm down and meet this wolf in sheep's clothing's eyes._

_"It will be done…"_

_The despicable man clapped Khan's shoulder and he felt a wave of revulsion run through him._

_"I knew you'd come around." Marcus smirked._

"That's not your business prisoner. I just came to bring you your lunch," her mouth thinned as she pressed her lips together. She stepped closer and moved the portal Khan had stuck his arm through earlier parallel to his chest. With a flick of her flingers it was open wide enough for her to thrust the tray through it; it bumped him in the chest with such force he stumbled a bit. He looked down at the tray...then back up to her eyes. They were still as blue as he remembered. Those eyes that had looked at him with so much love before the pod had been activated…

_"I love you my darling. Hopefully the world will be better when we wake."Khan stroked Jenna's face and she leaned into the touch._

_"Hopefully. Goodnight Khan." _

_"Goodnight Jenna…" he couldn't help it, he leaned down and pressed their lips together firmly. He wanted this to be the last sensations he had before she was frozen; their lips together burning with the heat of their love. She kissed back so earnestly he almost opened the capsule and took her one last time. With a deep groan he pulled back and looked into those eyes. She smirked and licked her pretty lips. _

_"You'd better finish what you started Khan. I'll be waiting." He chuckled and closed the face portion of the pod. He set the controls as he had done dozens of times now and watched her eyes close as the sedative took effect. He kept watching until the cold seeped in and the small window had the first bits of frost creeping around the edges. _

_"I love you…" He said, even though she slept._

Her face now was twisted with irritation. Khan took the tray but kept eye contact with her.

"You're abnormally strong aren't you? Stronger than any man. You learn extraordinarily fast and find yourself drawn to machines and you hear words in your head. Poems and stanzas flow like music. Don't they?"

"How…"

Her eyes had gone wide when he'd mentioned her strength. She looked as if she wanted to back away but was too entranced to. Good. He needed to pique her interest. If he could keep her curious he might be able to bring her memory back (it was obvious something had happened, she would never act this way intentionally). And if he could do that then they could burn this ship together. Take their family back and annihilate Marcus. He wanted nothing more than that at that moment. To have his queen by his side as he shattered Marcus' world…

The thought made his passions stir.

"Because we are the same. Both genetically superior to all on this ship. We were meant to rule together, forever. You the queen and I the king. Commanders of all like us… You feel it to be true. Don't you? I can see it in your eyes." He smirked a bit, letting one side of his mouth curl up. Jenna loved his side smirk; every time he did it she kissed him.

Ahhh there it is…she wanted to kiss him. Her lips had parted and she had started leaning towards him; he moved the portal with his free hand so it was over her face. He bent his head and move in. She mirrored his movements…now they were so close. Just a few…more…inches… He could feel her breath mingling with his.

Yes, darling kiss me…

"STOP!" A voice rang out and Jenna jumped. She blushed and quickly took two big steps back as Captain Kirk and Commander Spock stepped further into the room.

"So pleasant to see you again Captain. Come to check that I've received my lunch?" Khan could hardly mask the anger at being interrupted. He had almost had her.

"Stay away from my crew. Who the hell do you think you are? Saying she's meant to be yours? She's meant for anyone she chooses, not who you choose!"

Kirk was angry. Very angry… Did he care for her? Was he bedding her? That thought made Khan sneer and drop his tray of food.

"Why should you care _Captain_ Kirk,' he spat the title with disdain, his hands fists at his side. "You speak as if she's more than just a crew member. Tell me are you jealous? Jealous I might steal her from you? She is MINE…" Khan's eyes flicked to her for a moment before finding Kirk's again "Even if she doesn't remember."

Spock spoke up then as the captain seemed ready to punch Khan through the portal.

"Ensign Sophia belongs to no one. I would recommend you stop this talk before you subjected to punishment." The Vulcan's tone was calm yet his eyes held a barely contained fire. They both cared for her so… Was this protective affection? Or more? Jenna could charm anyone; he wouldn't be surprised if she had seduced both of these two men. But then maybe the opposite is true.

Perhaps they wished to bed her but are holding themselves back because they are her commanding officers.

"Ohhhh I see… You both want her but can't have her. It's all well I suppose. Woman like her…," Khan smirked devilishly. "She would eat you both alive."

Jenna spoke up, "I care for my Captain and my Commander but not that way. No offense sirs, you're both very attractive." Kirk looked pleased though his eyes were still angry and Spock quirked an eyebrow. She continued after giving them a small smile and then turned back to Khan. She crossed her arms defiantly and gave him a hard look.

"My boyfriend handles me just fine. In fact," She took one step closer, defiance in her eyes. God he loved that look… "He makes me scream. Ask anyone near our room." \

She smirked.

Khan frowned.

Scream? Only he could do that. That was his privilege… Khan was getting pissed off. Someone else fucking his woman? He'd castrate every man on this ship saving her "boyfriend" for last.

Near growling he said,"Oh? And who is this "boyfriend"?

Spock tried to stop her by saying," Sophia I do not advise that you-"

"Ensign Pavel Chekov. He's more of a man than you are Harrison. He won me. He didn't act like he owned me already. He got to know me and found a place in my heart. It's depressing for you really. He's 18." She quirked an eyebrow and he knew his face was one of disgust and anger.

He was about to retort when the Vulcan took her arm firmly. "That is enough Ensign. You are forbidden from speaking to the prisoner from now on is that understood?"

Kirk, who had been watching, chimed in. "You are also to stay away from this room unless ordered by myself or Mr. Spock. That clear?"

She nodded. "Yes Captain…yes Commander." She bowed her head; Khan knew she felt a little ashamed. He could tell by her posture, which was slightly slumped.

Spock removed his hand from her arm but did start to usher her out, staying close as if protecting her.

Khan just watched coldly. She would come back. No matter what she said, no matter how good of a lover this Pavel (Khan could feel his blood boiling at the name) character is, she would always be drawn to him. She would always be his.

"Don't you ever try speak to her again Harrison. Or I will end you." Kirk turned to follow Spock and Jenna out but stopped when Khan spoke.

"I won't have to Mr. Kirk." Khan bent then and retrieved his tray of food. Luckily it had all been wrapped in plastic so none of it was ruined. He turned and walked to his bed; then he proceeded to eat as if none of the past 10 minutes had occurred.

He heard Kirk leave. The lights dimmed once again. And the superior man was left alone with his own thoughts.

I don't have to try. No…

She'll come to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I was watching this movie last night and i realized that Khan's bed is actually on the left side of the cell so... my bad ._. I apologize for those who caught that.**_

* * *

Khan couldn't stop thinking about her. She was his...and yet she wasn't. The cryosleep had affected her strangely. Lazarus had said it might happen, but time and stimulus would bring the memories back. After the incident of him trying to kiss her through the glass he'd not seen her again. He had been hoping she would defy her commanding officers and come to him. She would eventually but he was starting to actually worry. What if she didn't? Perhaps that _boy _Pavel had convinced her to stay away. How Khan hated him.

But Jenna...

Three days he had been aboard this ship and that was too long without her. He felt empty. He had let his heart harden while he plotted against Marcus; he had thought his love dead. Yet here she was healthy, if missing her memory. If she would let him he could bring them back. Through speaking...touching...kissing...fucking.

He groaned and rolled his back to the cell's clear wall; palming his growing erection to half hardness. Khan needed her. Needed her soft yet strong body against his, under him, screaming for him like she used to. He needed that perfect mouth on his, biting, sucking, licking, and then moving to his cock to do the same. That mouth was as wonderful as her hands...he had begged shamelessly on many occasions for her to finish him that way.

He was fully hard now and he unzipped his trousers to let his length spring free. Grasping himself at the base he tugged harshly and bit his lip to keep the growl the bubbled up inside his throat. He began a rough uneven rhythm, almost punishing. He thought about how she was kissing and pleasing that ensign. Fucking teenager. He couldn't satisfy her like he could.

He squeezed right under the head of his dick and bit back a choking noise. He would pummel that pretty little baby face into mush; he'd seen it on the screens when there were ship wide broadcasts. Stupid. Then he'd claim once again what was his. Jenna.

Almost completely absorbed in his task (he was tugging so roughly a normal man would have been afraid he was going to yank it right off) the sound of foot fall startled him. He went totally still, erection firmly grasped between the fingers of one hand; his toes curled inside his boots. He heard soft beeping noises and then the patter of feet again.

"Khan"

He shivered and almost came. Jenna had spoken his name so quietly... He kept his own voice just as quiet. With their superior hearing he knew she was able to hear him.

"What brings you here, Sophia," the name tasted disgusting in his mouth. "I thought you were forbidden to come and see me"

"I am. I turned off the video and audio... I want to know how you know me."

Khan allowed himself a smirk and tucked himself back into his pants. He knew her curiosity would get the best of her. He stood and crossed the cell. She was there in standard issue black, knee length men's shorts and a gray t shirt that hung long on her. Obviously that ensign's. He sneered a bit.

"So you've come to do what? Tease me by walking in here wearing HIS clothes? Your teenage fuck buddy"

Oh now that made her angry. Her nose scrunched and her nostrils flared. It was so endearing he would've grinned had he not been angry. He still kinda wanted to grin but he kept his annoyed face on.

"You know nothing about Pavel! He may be young but he's brilliant. He keeps up with me intellectually, he's kind, he's sweet, and he's pretty fucking fantastic in bed," she smirked as she said the last. She knew it would bother him.

He bristled visibly and slammed a palm against the glass.

"He is NOTHING compared to me. Whatever he can do I know I do better. Because I know you. I know everything about you, every little tick, every habit...," Khan pressed his other hand to the glass and took a step forward. He knew she could see the bulge in his trousers.

Yes...notice...remember...

She visibly swallowed and crossed her arms. "How do you know so much?"

"I told you. We are the same. I assume you came here in a pod... I put you in there. I know you watched my conversation with your captain. You must've gotten knocked off... I have been awake for a year. All that time I thought you were dead... How long have you been awake?" He knew his tone was soft...he couldn't help it. Fuck the macho terrorist thing for now…

He needed her to believe. Please believe darling... Please...

Jenna stepped closer, the magnetic pull between them was too hard to ignore.

"Six months... I woke up in med bay and...They accepted me after a while."

"They ran tests," he said coldly. No matter how friendly people seemed they would always want to poke and prod. "They ran tests on you and probably are afraid of you. They're keeping you close because they don't trust you."

She stepped closer, anger in her eyes. His cock twitched in his pants. Angry sex was one of his favorites. Once they'd carved their names into each other…it had been so intimate.

"They were afraid at first but now they're family," her jaw clenched. "I was afraid of myself. Yeah, they ran tests, and yeah, they didn't trust me. I was given a keeper. But her trust in me and Pavel's later convinced the captain. They're MY crew now. Don't you tell me they don't love me and care about me." Her tone was rising, getting more frantic. "I was alone! ...And now I'm not...don't you ever…EVER fucking tell me they aren't my family."

Khan bit his lip; all he wanted was to ravish her. Pull her inside and take her until neither of them could stand. "Forgive me... I only trust people like us. They may love you but none of them, especially Pavel," he spit the name like poison, "Can LOVE you like I can."

Her anger was still evident in her eyes but they wandered over his face, taking in his slightly messy hair and pale complexion. His tight, fitted shirt that hugged every muscle and his trousers...his trousers that still held an impressive erection that would need taking care of.

Khan continued speaking.

"We met when we were children...we've known each other all our lives...we got together when you were 16, I was 18... And we've been inseparable since. You are MINE, and no one else's." he dropped his voice even lower, knowing the effect it had on her body. He would be claiming what was his tonight. "I know exactly what buttons to press...how you writhe when my long fingers grab your hair and I pin you. How you moan when I bite and suck hard on your inner thigh."

She was coming closer. Her breathing was beginning to become slight erratic and it was music to his ears. His cock wanted out and inside this woman he loved _NOW_.

He growled low, "Come inside and I'll show you."


	3. Chapter 3

Khan counted the heartbeats it took before she gave in.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Fi-

Jenna pressed some buttons on the control panel.

Once she stepped inside he pinned her against the wall. "I'm the only one who can shut your brain off," he devoured her neck, his arms crushing her perfect curves against him. "I can make you scream, writhe and beg." he bit down hard, knowing she loved the pain and his cock jumped when she let out a yelp.

She was panting, her hands in his hair tugging. Her thighs were pressed together. Oh we can't have that. Khan released her neck and stared straight into her eyes. They were wide and revealed her blatant lust. Keeping their gazes locked the super human jammed a hand between her legs and pulled up; she was radiating heat and he groaned, needing to bury himself to the hilt inside.

"I'm reclaiming you," he growled and he ripped that stupid ensign's shirt off her. No bra. Oh his queen was naughty. "And you will like it. I'm going to show you true passion." He dropped down to his knees before she could reply and nearly tore the knee length shorts and flimsy underwear off. Keeping her pinned against the wall with a hand on her stomach he used his other hand to spread her legs and raise a leg over his shoulder; better access was needed for his plan.

Her pussy was exactly how he remembered it. Shaved, pale, and dripping for him. He kissed the triangle of skin and dipped a finger between the folds. He was oh so fucking pleased to feel how wet she was.

"J-John," came her sweet voice, trembling with want. She was already so lost with pleasure that she forgot what his actually was. She tugged at his hair and he made eye contact as he slid two fingers into that wet heat. Jenna moaned and her muscles clamped down on his fingers.

"That is not my name."

"T-then what is it?" She arched her back off the cell wall a bit when his wet fingers dragged across her clit and rubbed little circles onto it.

"You want to know my name? Don't you remember? I know you've seen the footage from my first day here, before you came. And you said it when you arrived. Am I already shorting your brain out? My my... Try to think." He smirked, hoping she'd say what he thought she would. If she could find her voice through his ministrations, that is; his fingers suddenly picked up speed and rubbed her quickly.

"I-I-I can't exactly thiiiiiiiink straight right now," she gasped out, body undulating against the wall. "So just tell me so I can f-fucking call out the right name!" Her breathing had become panting and she whimpered when his fingers went away. He couldn't hold back a grin as made eye contact again with her.

"My name…is Khan."

His tongue found her clit and proceeded to suck and lavish it with licks while his fingers pounded into her. He knew exactly where to curl them and once he did she let out a small shout; digging her fingers into his scalp.

"O-oh god yes! Khan!"

He growled against her, barely controlling his arousal at her saying his true name and felt her tremble at the vibrations. Then he pulled away completely and stood. Grabbing her legs, Khan paid little heed to the juices on his hand as he wrapped her legs around his waist so her exposed pelvis was at the perfect level with his still caged cock.

"I know exactly how you like it. You like your toes to curl," he thrust against her and bit his own lip hard when he felt more wetness seep out; it felt so damn good it threatened to end this now. "You like your eyes to roll back into your head, your back to arch" he moved quickly then, carrying her to the bed and laying down roughly on top of her.

He stripped his shirt off and Jenna's eyes went wide at his chest; raking her eyes along the pale smoothness of it and then following her gaze with her nails. Khan let out a choking moan, she was using her strength and on any other man his chest would be bleeding, but he knew he wouldn't. He would however have some nice red marks. Lovely marks of pain and pleasure bestowed upon him by his queen. Oh god, he'd missed her.

"Tell me more," she said breathlessly. God she was beautiful. Hair askew, mouth open and her eyes burning with lust. This was his fair haired mate right here; a woman who was the other half of his soul, matching his primal passion with one of her own.

Fuck, he loved her.

He clamped his mouth on hers and set about sucking on her tongue. While his mouth was busy her hands dug into his back hard before making their way down to his pants. Yes. Yes yes yes yes, darling, touch it please! Her magnificent hands unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then...then they pulled him out and he gasped into her mouth. He had missed her. He had missed her so fucking much. Khan was throbbing and heavy, he needed to be inside. He wanted to show her that they were meant for each other. Always.

Khan stares straight into her eyes. "I'll tell you more. You like when you can think of nothing else but the pleasure you're receiving," he thrust in completely and nearly fucking came. She yelled, "FUCK!" and dug her nails into his back more, so hard that later he would find out he had bled a bit. He tried to level his breathing but he couldn't, she was still so tight, even after years of fucking him. She was writhing a bit; obviously not used to being this full (he bet that Chekov had a pencil dick. Pfft).

This was his woman. _HIS_. No one was ever taking her from him again. Ever.

He began thrusting. It started out slow, he wanted to enjoy this, but within seconds he was pummeling her insides; it was maddening how every noise she made, every gasp of his name drove him so close to the edge.

He barely managed to keep up his monologue; it was what was going to do her in, not just his cock. She wasn't the only one good with words.

"You love it when I fuck you until you tense everywhere, your cum spilling out of you like a fountain as mine shoots hot inside you." He lowered his lips to her in kiss that can only be described as soul consuming. Lips were mashed together, teeth made contact with lips and tongues. It was like they were trying to suck each other's souls out of their mouths and Khan could feel his balls tightening. He pulled back and looked down into those blue eyes. It was time to finish this.

"I'm the only one who can make you feel like that. ME. I make your toes curl, I make your thoughts fly out the window, and I fuck you until you feel like you don't have any more cum left in your body. And then I make you cum some more. And I do it. Every. Single. Time." Khan punctuated those last words each with a deep thrust inside her, and his world went white with pleasure.

He started cumming.

She arched up into him, her perfect breasts against his toned chest, and she screamed his name. Her walls clamped like a vise around him and he nearly fell on top of her. Khan could only feel. He rode out both their orgasms and it topped every other time they'd been together. And that was saying something.

Wetness seeped from inside her onto his cock just as his shot out and coated her deepest parts. He thrust one last time, almost lazily, and then lowered himself onto her. They were both panting and sweating. The enhanced human allowed himself to enjoy this completely.

After pulling out he moved his hands under her body and rolled them to one side, her back to glass. Jenna's head was tucked under his chin, one of her hands stroking his side.

It was perfect. They stayed that way until their breathing slowed and the sweat cooled; just holding each other.

He was the first to speak.

"You seem to have charmed some men aboard this vessel. Kirk seemed quite pleased you called him attractive. I'd imagine Mr. Spock was as well, though he is Vulcan and it's hard to tell." Khan stroked her hair and twirled a few strands between his fingers. It was so soft.

She let out a giggled and moved her hand to his back and began rubbing circles on it.

"The Captain is a ladies' man but he respects boundaries. He was probably very pleased but he wouldn't take advantage. And Commander Spock already has a girlfriend who's prettier than I am." She nuzzled his chest and he let out a purr like noise, drawing her even closer.

"No one is prettier than you."

He could feel her smile.

He wanted to stay like this forever.


End file.
